


隨筆01

by Neeruja



Series: 隨筆 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeruja/pseuds/Neeruja
Summary: 兔←赤/但有黑赤行為描寫未完





	隨筆01

  
  
原本以為是偏僻無人的角落，而且他們又有足夠的理由—─因為只有在合宿集訓期間、因為只發生在他們身上，梟谷的赤葦和音駒的黑尾，在無人的樓梯轉角接吻，原本以為是這樣。   
  
赤葦找的地方，約在今天結束練習後的晚上。   


  
這次的集訓地點在梟谷，僅是這樣，就讓他們之中至少其中一人的膽子變大、防備減少。   
  
被木兔發現的時候，赤葦正好改變了仰頭的角度，和黑尾在第三個換氣之後、就要進行第四個吻。   


  
「喂！！你們...？！」   


  
三個人都嚇到了。   
  


快速分開的兩人之一僅低頭不語，另一個則尷尬地看向木兔、試圖用平時的口吻。

「呃...你...怎麼會...嗯...你看到的、是...」   
  


木兔此時並不想理會支支吾吾的黑尾，他定定看向低著頭且一言不發的赤葦，而對方唯一的動作竟是用手背擦過嘴唇——擦掉的是什麼則不言而喻。   
  


「你們在交往嗎？」   
  
「...誒？你在說什麼啊？不可能的吧、為什麼這麼問？」   
  
「你們剛剛不是在接吻嗎！」   
  
「呃、對啊是沒錯...但跟交往有什麼關係？我們只是在接吻。」   
  
「蛤？只是在接吻？！你給我說清楚！！」   
  
「喂喂...你小聲一點好不好！」   
  


擔心木兔不受控的音量引來更多人，黑尾稍微走出暗處伸手作勢安撫，木兔卻向後退開，像是不想被他碰到。   
  
氣氛頓時變得更為尷尬。   
  


  
短暫的空白之後，終究還是木兔受不了沈默，直接對著自己最想聽到他回答的人問出口。   
  


「赤葦，你是怎麼回事？幹嘛在這裡和音駒的人、」   
  
「喂！連名字都不稱呼了啊！」   
  
「你少囉嗦！我在問赤葦！」   
  
「......」   
  


還是沒有回答，於是木兔就想動手拉人，黑尾反倒退一步讓開空間，這下反而讓赤葦驚訝地抬頭，瞪大眼睛像是對他的動作感到背叛，但黑尾坦然地看回去。   
  
他都說了要問你啊。   
  
赤葦只好正眼對上在他面前、兩手大力扣住他肩膀的木兔。

  
  
「...木兔學長，你不用這麼用力抓住我，我不會跑掉。」   
  
「那你就回答我！到底是怎麼回事！赤葦！！」   
  
「就跟黑尾學長說的一樣，我們只是在接吻。」   
  
「那你為什麼要跟他接吻！你喜歡他？」   
  
「......」   
  
「你又不回答？難道被我說中了嗎！」   
  
「...並沒有，我對黑尾學長沒有那個意思。」   
  
「那你們、」   
  
「我們只是接吻，這不需要有、也不需要代表什麼意思吧，我們...只是剛好都有這樣的想法、所以才做這樣的事、」   
  


到剛剛為止都保持一問一答的赤葦突然接連說了這麼多，倒是讓木兔說不出話來。   
  


「、只是高中男生互相解決慾望而已，我認為這不是什麼大不了、甚至是不需要在這裡和木兔學長多做解釋的事。」   
  
「哇喔，赤葦，我沒想到你會講得這麼狠，連我都有點受傷了。」   
  
等在一旁的黑尾忍不住開口，換來赤葦的白眼。   
  


「如果沒有其它事情的話，我要回去休息了，兩位也盡早回到隊上吧。」講完赤葦甚至還微微點了一下頭，轉身就要離開，彷彿他仍是那個有禮貌的學弟，剛剛的言行都是木兔的幻覺。   
  


但雙手留有的餘熱及觸感，都在告訴木兔剛剛的所見所聞都是來自平時總和他結伴而行、眾人公認最了解他、打球時也最有默契的，那個後輩。   
  


「總之...就是赤葦說的那樣，我們根本沒有什麼啦！」   
  
「那如果是跟我呢？」   
  
「蛤？！！！」這下換黑尾狠狠愣在原地了。

  
  
「不要吧！我對你沒有興趣欸！」   
  
「不是在說你！！」換木兔給了黑尾一個白眼「赤葦！」   
  


被呼喚的人停下。   
  


「照你說的，只是解決慾望的話，跟我也可以，不是嗎？」   
  


木兔覺得自己是不是太過衝擊所以連腦袋都不清楚了，但等他反應過來，早就已經把心裡想到的話問了出去，甚至，

他有點期待赤葦的回答。

  
但這是赤葦今晚帶給他的第二次衝擊。   
  


「不可能的。」   
  


似乎連考慮的必要都沒有，赤葦直接轉身，明白給出答案。   
  
  
「我，是絕對不可能，和木兔學長做這種事的。」   


  
  
  
TBC   



End file.
